


Hot and Cold

by Maplefudge



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplefudge/pseuds/Maplefudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - 'a hot and sexy Chrismas drabble'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot and Cold

"What the hell?!" Sanji growled as the cigar in his mouth was forcefully plucked from his mouth and thrown on the ground. He watched as the snow around it melted, and he glared at Zoro, who was looking at him with a frown. From inside the inn, they could hear the rest of the crew celebrating the holiday away, feasting on the meals that Sanji had so carefully prepared. Before Sanji could protest at the swordsman for throwing his stick away, he was pushed against cold stone and pinned there.

A warm mouth started to nibble on his neck, and he mumbled some curses and warned him that there were people inside. People who would could step outside any moment. People who would _not_ deem this as normal. What was the point in all their hiding, if they were just to blow it up like that? The swordsman didn't care at all, though, as a hand snaked up Sanji's shirt. Sanji, his body betraying his brain, trailed his own pair of hands up the strong arms that so skillfully put him in place. He cursed himself for making such inviting sounds, even when he had repeated so many times that this wasn't the time nor the place.

"Just shut up." Zoro growled against the blonde's lips, aggravated that he was being pushed away. The swordsman had never once complained about the fact that Sanji's lips tasted so much like ash. The blonde, on the other hand, was not pleased at the way his shirt was being pulled up a bit, exposing his skin to the freezing snow.

The cook finally won after a while, though, as they crept up to one of the inn's room, avoiding everybody else's attention. 


End file.
